


Bluebrow

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Dinosaur Planet: Whitetip's Journey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe





	Bluebrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelusErrare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/gifts).



Even in the Cretaceous, a guy could get lonely, or be irritated beyond belief at the people that are in power. He could find himself wishing there was someone new in his life that he would be willing to fight for -- or that he could find a way to just fight and take the power that he wants.

Bluebrow was all of these things and several more.

He had become more and more disenchanted with the way Broken Hand was running things. To be blunt, he thought the other Raptor was an idiot and a jerk.

Not to mention, he smelled. Badly.

He supposed that the two females in their group weren't so bad, but they were simpering idiots. Hell, he didn't even remember their names half of the time. Why should he? It wasn't like he got to have any fun with them. No, Broken Hand, because he was their leader, he got the two of them to himself.

It just wasn't fair.

He knew that things in life rarely were fair. The time they lived in was enough to show him that. However, there were times that he couldn't help wishing that the odds were a little more in his favor.

After all, he was much prettier than Broken Hand was.

Then, after what seemed like _years_ of waiting for something better -- in reality, it was probably only weeks or months -- something happened that got Bluebrow very interested in the things around him.

The dead Triceratops was a nice treat to find. Anything that they didn't have to risk their lives to eat always was something that Bluebrow became a fan of. But that wasn't all that caught his attention.

No, what caught his attention when he wasn't focusing on gorging himself was the female dinosaur that had been eating before his pack had shown up.

She was gorgeous; all white tufts with a snout covered in blood.

Bluebrow was positive that he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

As he ate with the rest of the pack, he kept one part of his gaze on her.

He was going to make her his. His mate. His.

And he'd do that right after he finished eating...


End file.
